


I Fall In Love's Bitter Embrace

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [9]
Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Betrayal, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt "jeopardy"
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Julius Caesar
Series: January Jaunts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 7





	I Fall In Love's Bitter Embrace

The pain is insurmountable, something that ripples through his body in increasing waves, shuddering and flinching with every single second. He stumbles down the steps, another slicing pain hitting him in the side and hip, making him almost lose his footing.

Almost, if not for the arms that grasp a hold of him, wrapping around him like they have so many times before, seeming to leech the pain from him as he sinks even further into the embrace.

An embrace that is tenser than it ever was before and it seems like only one hand is _truly_ holding him...

Looking up, looking into Brutus' face, Julius sees the eyes that he has waxed poetic about more than once gazing back at him with a tortured expression, their warmth tempered and dimmed by something far stronger than the love those lips had whispered against his skin.

It is only then that he accepts what is happening to him, then that he knows that there is no escaping this and he stops fighting. Instead, he grips Brutus' shoulders and pulls him close one last time.

"Et tu, Brute?" 

He feels the blade pierce his chest, even as a trembling hand cups the back of his neck, fingers curling in his hair almost of their own accord.

"Then fall, Caeser."

  
  



End file.
